In current medical practice, it is commonly necessary to introduce catheters into subjects for various purposes. For example, catheters may be introduced for purposes of delivering fluids, such as blood, glucose solutions, medications, diagnostic agents, and so forth, to the subject. Catheters may also be introduced for purposes of withdrawing bodily fluids such as blood from the subject.